Κρυπτογραφία
Κρυπτογραφία Cryptography thumb|300px| [[Κρυπτογραφία ]] thumb|300px| [[Κρυπτογραφία Κρυπτογράφηση Αποκρυπτογράφηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Κρυπτογραφία Κρυπτογράφηση Αποκρυπτογράφηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Κρυπτογραφία Κρυπτογράφηση Αποκρυπτογράφηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Κρυπτογραφία Κρυπτογράφηση Αποκρυπτογράφηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Κρυπτογραφία Κρυπτογράφηση Αποκρυπτογράφηση ]] - Μία Επιστήμη. Eίναι ένας επιστημονικός κλάδος που ασχολείται με την μελέτη, την ανάπτυξη και την χρήση τεχνικών κρυπτογράφησης και αποκρυπτογράφησης με σκοπό την απόκρυψη του περιεχομένου των μηνυμάτων. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κρυπτογραφία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κρύπτη". Η λέξη κρυπτογραφία προέρχεται από τα συνθετικά "κρυπτός" + "γράφω" Εισαγωγή Η κρυπτογραφία είναι ένας κλάδος της επιστήμης της κρυπτολογίας, η οποία ασχολείται με την μελέτη της ασφαλούς επικοινωνίας. Ο κύριος στόχος της είναι να παρέχει μηχανισμούς για δύο ή περισσότερα μέλη (αποστολέας και αποδέκτες) να επικοινωνήσουν χωρίς κάποιος άλλος να είναι ικανός να διαβάζει την πληροφορία εκτός από τα μέλη. Η λέξη κρυπτολογία αποτελείται από την ελληνική λέξη "κρυπτός" και την λέξη "λόγος" και χωρίζεται σε δύο κλάδους: *την Κρυπτογραφία και *την Κρυπτανάλυση. Ιστορικά η κρυπτογραφία χρησιμοποιήθηκε για την κρυπτογράφηση μηνυμάτων δηλαδή μετατροπή της πληροφορίας από μια κανονική κατανοητή μορφή σε έναν γρίφο, που χωρίς την γνώση του κρυφού μετασχηματισμού θα παρέμενε ακατανόητος. Κύριο χαρακτηριστικό των παλαιότερων μορφών κρυπτογράφησης ήταν ότι η επεξεργασία γινόταν πάνω στην γλωσσική δομή. Στις νεότερες μορφές η κρυπτογραφία κάνει χρήση του "αριθμητικού ισοδύναμου", η έμφαση έχει μεταφερθεί σε διάφορα πεδία των Μαθηματικών, όπως: * Διακριτά Μαθηματικά, *Θεωρία Αριθμών, * Θεωρία Πληροφορίας, *Υπολογιστική Πολυπλοκότητα, *Στατιστική και * Συνδυαστική Ανάλυση. Η κρυπτογραφία παρέχει 4 βασικές λειτουργίες (αντικειμενικοί σκοποί): *Εμπιστευτικότητα: Η πληροφορία προς μετάδοση είναι προσβάσιμη μόνο στα εξουσιοδοτημένα μέλη. Η πληροφορία είναι ακατανόητη σε κάποιον τρίτο. *Ακεραιότητα: Η πληροφορία μπορεί να αλλοιωθεί μόνο από τα εξουσιοδοτημένα μέλη και δεν μπορεί να αλλοιώνεται χωρίς την ανίχνευση της αλλοίωσης. *Αυθεντικότητα: Ο αποστολέας ή ο παραλήπτης της πληροφορίας δεν μπορεί να αρνηθεί την αυθεντικότητα της μετάδοσης ή της δημιουργίας της. *Πιστοποίηση: Οι αποστολέας και παραλήπτης μπορούν να εξακριβώνουν τις ταυτότητές τους καθώς και την πηγή και τον προορισμό της πληροφορίας με διαβεβαίωση ότι οι ταυτότητές τους δεν είναι πλαστές. Ορολογία Κρυπτογράφηση (encryption) ονομάζεται η διαδικασία μετασχηματισμού ενός μηνύματος σε μία ακατανόητη μορφή με την χρήση κάποιου κρυπτογραφικού αλγορίθμου ούτως ώστε να μην μπορεί να διαβαστεί από κανέναν εκτός του νόμιμου παραλήπτη. Η αντίστροφη διαδικασία όπου από το κρυπτογραφημένο κείμενο παράγεται το αρχικό μήνυμα ονομάζεται αποκρυπτογράφηση (decryption). Κρυπτογραφικός αλγόριθμος (cipher) είναι η μέθοδος μετασχηματισμού δεδομένων σε μία μορφή που να μην επιτρέπει την αποκάλυψη των περιεχομένων τους από μη εξουσιοδοτημένα μέρη. Κατά κανόνα ο κρυπτογραφικός αλγόριθμος είναι μία πολύπλοκη μαθηματική συνάρτηση. Αρχικό κείμενο (plaintext) είναι το μήνυμα το οποίο αποτελεί την είσοδο σε μία διεργασία κρυπτογράφησης. Κλειδί (key) είναι ένας αριθμός αρκετών bit που χρησιμοποιείται ως είσοδος στην συνάρτηση κρυπτογράφησης. Κρυπτογραφημένο κείμενο (ciphertext) είναι το αποτέλεσμα της εφαρμογής ενός κρυπτογραφικού αλγόριθμου πάνω στο αρχικό κείμενο. Κρυπτανάλυση (cryptanalysis) είναι μία επιστήμη που ασχολείται με το "σπάσιμο" κάποιας κρυπτογραφικής τεχνικής ούτως ώστε χωρίς να είναι γνωστό το κλειδί της κρυπτογράφησης, το αρχικό κείμενο να μπορεί να αποκωδικοποιηθεί. Η διαδικασία της κρυπτογράφησης και της αποκρυπτογράφησης φαίνεται στο παρακάτω σχήμα. center|thumb|700px|Ένα τυπικό σύστημα κρυπτογράφησης - αποκρυπτογράφησης. Η κρυπτογράφηση και αποκρυπτογράφηση ενός μηνύματος γίνεται με τη βοήθεια ενός αλγόριθμου κρυπτογράφησης (cipher) και ενός κλειδιού κρυπτογράφησης (key). Συνήθως ο αλγόριθμος κρυπτογράφησης είναι γνωστός, οπότε η εμπιστευτικότητα του κρυπτογραφημένου μηνύματος που μεταδίδεται βασίζεται ως επί το πλείστον στην μυστικότητα του κλειδιού κρυπτογράφησης. Το μέγεθος του κλειδιού κρυπτογράφησης μετριέται σε αριθμό bits. Γενικά ισχύει ο εξής κανόνας: όσο μεγαλύτερη είναι η κλείδα κρυπτογράφησης, τόσο δυσκολότερα μπορεί να αποκρυπτογραφηθεί το κρυπτογραφημένο μήνυμα από επίδοξους εισβολείς. Διαφορετικοί αλγόριθμοι κρυπτογράφησης απαιτούν διαφορετικά μήκη κλειδιών για να πετύχουν το ίδιο επίπεδο ανθεκτικότητας κρυπτογράφησης. Βασικές έννοιες Ο αντικειμενικός στόχος της κρυπτογραφίας είναι να δώσει την δυνατότητα σε δύο πρόσωπα, έστω τον Κώστα και την Βασιλική, να επικοινωνήσουν μέσα από ένα μη ασφαλές κανάλι με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε ένα τρίτο πρόσωπο, μη εξουσιοδοτημένο (ένας αντίπαλος), να μην μπορεί να παρεμβληθεί στην επικοινωνία ή να κατανοήσει το περιεχόμενο των μηνυμάτων. Ένα κρυπτοσύστημα (σύνολο διαδικασιών κρυπτογράφησης - αποκρυπτογράφησης) αποτελείται από μία πεντάδα (P,C,k,E,D): *Το P είναι ο χώρος όλων των δυνατών μηνυμάτων ή αλλιώς ανοικτών κειμένων *Το C είναι ο χώρος όλων των δυνατών κρυπτογραφημένων μηνυμάτων ή αλλιώς κρυπτοκειμένων *Το k είναι ο χώρος όλων των δυνατών κλειδιών ή αλλιώς κλειδοχώρος *Η Ε είναι ο κρυπτογραφικός μετασχηματισμός ή κρυπτογραφική συνάρτηση *Η D είναι η αντίστροφη συνάρτηση ή μετασχηματισμός αποκρυπτογράφησης Η συνάρτηση κρυπτογράφησης Ε δέχεται δύο παραμέτρους, μέσα από τον χώρο P και τον χώρο k και παράγει μία ακολουθία που ανήκει στον χώρο C. Η συνάρτηση αποκρυπτογράφησης D δέχεται 2 παραμέτρους, τον χώρο C και τον χώρο k και παράγει μια ακολουθία που ανήκει στον χώρο P. Το Σύστημα του Σχήματος λειτουργεί με τον ακόλουθο τρόπο : #Ο αποστολέας επιλέγει ένα κλειδί μήκους n'' από τον χώρο κλειδιών με τυχαίο τρόπο, όπου τα n στοιχεία του Κ είναι στοιχεία από ένα πεπερασμένο αλφάβητο. #Αποστέλλει το κλειδί στον παραλήπτη μέσα από ένα ασφαλές κανάλι. #Ο αποστολέας δημιουργεί ένα μήνυμα από τον χώρο μηνυμάτων. #Η συνάρτηση κρυπτογράφησης παίρνει τις δυο εισόδους (κλειδί και μήνυμα) και παράγει μια κρυπτοακολουθία συμβόλων (έναν γρίφο) και η ακολουθία αυτή αποστέλλεται διαμέσου ενός μη ασφαλούς καναλιού. #Η συνάρτηση αποκρυπτογράφησης παίρνει ως όρισμα τις 2 τιμές (κλειδί και γρίφο) και παράγει την ισοδύναμη ακολουθία μηνύματος. Ο αντίπαλος παρακολουθεί την επικοινωνία, ενημερώνεται για την κρυπτοακολουθία αλλά δεν έχει γνώση για την κλείδα που χρησιμοποιήθηκε και δεν μπορεί να αναδημιουργήσει το μήνυμα. Αν ο αντίπαλος επιλέξει να παρακολουθεί όλα τα μηνύματα θα προσανατολιστεί στην εξεύρεση του κλειδιού. Αν ο αντίπαλος ενδιαφέρεται μόνο για το υπάρχον μήνυμα θα παράγει μια εκτίμηση για την πληροφορία του μηνύματος. Πρώτη Περίοδος Κρυπτογραφίας (1900 π.Χ. – 1900 μ.Χ.) Κατά την διάρκεια αυτής της περιόδου αναπτύχθηκε μεγάλο πλήθος μεθόδων και αλγορίθμων κρυπτογράφησης, που βασιζόταν κυρίως σε απλές αντικαταστάσεις γραμμάτων. Όλες αυτές δεν απαιτούσαν εξειδικευμένες γνώσεις και πολύπλοκες συσκευές αλλά στηριζόταν στην ευφυΐα και την ευρηματικότητα των δημιουργών τους. Όλα αυτά τα συστήματα έχουν σύχρονη εποχή κρυπταναλυθεί και έχει αποδειχθεί, ότι, εάν μας είναι γνωστό ένα μεγάλο τμήμα του κρυπτογραφημένου μηνύματος, τότε το αρχικό κείμενο μπορεί σχετικά εύκολα να επανακτηθεί. Όπως προκύπτει, από μία μικρή σφηνοειδή επιγραφή, που ανακαλύφθηκε στις όχθες του ποταμού Τίγρη, οι πολιτισμοί που αναπτύχθηκαν στην Μεσοποταμία ασχολήθηκαν με την κρυπτογραφία ήδη από το 1500 π.Χ. Η επιγραφή αυτή περιγράφει μία μέθοδο κατασκευής σμάλτων για αγγειοπλαστική και θεωρείται ως το αρχαιότερο κρυπτογραφημένο κείμενο με βάση τον Kahn. Επίσης ως το αρχαιότερο βιβλίο κρυπτοκωδικών στον κόσμο θεωρείται μία σφηνοειδής επιγραφή στα Σούσα της Περσίας η οποία περιλαμβάνει τους αριθμούς 1 έως 8 και από το 32 έως το 35, τοποθετημένους τον ένα κάτω από τον άλλο, ενώ απέναντι τους βρίσκονται τα αντίστοιχα για τον καθένα σφηνοειδή σύμβολα. Η πρώτη στρατιωτική χρήση της κρυπτογραφίας αποδίδεται στους Σπαρτιάτες. Γύρω στον 5ο π.Χ. αιώνα εφεύραν τη «σκυτάλη», την πρώτη κρυπτογραφική συσκευή, στην οποία, χρησιμοποίησαν για την κρυπτογράφηση, τη μέθοδο της αντικατάστασης. Όπως αναφέρει ο Πλούταρχος, η «Σπαρτιατική Σκυτάλη» Σχήμα (2.1), ήταν μια ξύλινη ράβδος, ορισμένης διαμέτρου, γύρω από την οποία ήταν τυλιγμένη ελικοειδώς μια λωρίδα περγαμηνής. Το κείμενο ήταν γραμμένο σε στήλες, ένα γράμμα σε κάθε έλικα, όταν δε ξετύλιγαν τη λωρίδα, το κείμενο ήταν ακατάληπτο εξαιτίας της ανάμειξης των γραμμάτων. Το «κλειδί» ήταν η διάμετρος της σκυτάλης. Στην αρχαιότητα, χρησιμοποιήθηκαν κυρίως συστήματα τα οποία βασίζονταν στην στεγανογραφία και όχι τόσο στην κρυπτογραφία. Οι Έλληνες συγγραφείς δεν αναφέρουν αν και πότε χρησιμοποιήθηκαν συστήματα γραπτής αντικατάστασης γραμμάτων, αλλά τα βρίσκουμε στους Ρωμαίους, κυρίως την εποχή του Ιουλίου Καίσαρα. Ο Ιούλιος Καίσαρας έγραφε στον Κικέρωνα και σε άλλους φίλους του, αντικαθιστώντας τα γράμματα του κειμένου, με γράμματα, που βρίσκονται 3 θέσεις μετά, στο Λατινικό Αλφάβητο. Έτσι, σήμερα το σύστημα κρυπτογράφησης που στηρίζεται στην αντικατάσταση των γραμμάτων του αλφαβήτου με άλλα που βρίσκονται σε καθορισμένο αριθμό θέσης πριν ή μετά λέγεται κρυπτοσύστημα αντικατάστασης του Καίσαρα. Ο Καίσαρας, χρησιμοποίησε και άλλα πιο πολύπλοκα συστήματα κρυπτογράφησης, για τα οποία έγραψε ένα βιβλίο ο Valerius Probus, το οποίο δυστυχώς δεν διασώθηκε, αλλά αν και χαμένο, θεωρείται το πρώτο βιβλίο κρυπτολογίας. Το σύστημα αντικατάστασης του Καίσαρα, χρησιμοποιήθηκε ευρύτατα και στους επόμενους αιώνες. Στην διάρκεια του Μεσαίωνα, η κρυπτολογία ήταν κάτι το απαγορευμένο και αποτελούσε μια μορφή αποκρυφισμού και μαύρης μαγείας, κάτι που συντέλεσε στην καθυστέρηση της ανάπτυξης της. Η εξέλιξη τόσο της κρυπτολογίας, όπως και των μαθηματικών, συνεχίζεται στον Αραβικό κόσμο. Στο γνωστό μυθιστόρημα «Χίλιες και μία νύκτες» κυριαρχούν οι λέξεις-αινίγματα, οι γρίφοι, τα λογοπαίγνια και οι αναγραμματισμοί. Έτσι, εμφανίστηκαν βιβλία που περιείχαν κρυπταλφάβητα, όπως το αλφάβητο «Dawoudi» που πήρε το όνομα του από τον βασιλιά Δαυίδ. Οι Άραβες είναι οι πρώτοι που ανακάλυψαν αλλά και χρησιμοποίησαν μεθόδους κρυπτανάλυσης. Το κυριότερο εργαλείο στην κρυπτανάλυση, η χρησιμοποίηση των συχνοτήτων των γραμμάτων κειμένου, σε συνδυασμό με τις συχνότητες εμφάνισης στα κείμενα των γραμμάτων της γλώσσας, ανακαλύφθηκε από αυτούς γύρω στον 14ο αιώνα. Η κρυπτογραφία λόγω των στρατιωτικών εξελίξεων, σημείωσε σημαντική ανάπτυξη στους επόμενους αιώνες. Ο Ιταλός Giovanni Batista Porta, το 1563, δημοσίευσε το περίφημο για την κρυπτολογία βιβλίο «De furtivis literarum notis», με το οποίο έγιναν γνωστά τα πολύαλφαβητικά συστήματα κρυπτογράφησης και τα διγραφικά κρυπτογραφήματα, στα οποία, δύο γράμματα αντικαθίστανται από ένα. Σημαντικός εκπρόσωπος εκείνης της εποχής είναι και ο Γάλλος Vigenere, του οποίου ο πίνακας πολυαλφαβητικής αντικατάστασης, χρησιμοποιείται ακόμη και σήμερα. Ο C.Wheatstone, γνωστός από τις μελέτες του στον ηλεκτρισμό, παρουσίασε την πρώτη μηχανική κρυπτοσυσκευή, η οποία απετέλεσε τη βάση για την ανάπτυξη των κρυπτομηχανών της δεύτερης ιστορικής περιόδου της κρυπτογραφίας. Η μεγαλύτερη αποκρυπτογράφηση, ήταν αυτή των αιγυπτιακών ιερογλυφικών τα οποία επί αιώνες, παρέμεναν μυστήριο και οι αρχαιολόγοι μόνο εικασίες μπορούσαν να διατυπώσουν για τη σημασία τους. Ωστόσο, χάρη σε μία κρυπταναλυτική εργασία, τα ιερογλυφικά εν τέλει αναλύθηκαν και έκτοτε οι αρχαιολόγοι είναι σε θέση να διαβάζουν ιστορικές επιγραφές. Τα αρχαιότερα ιερογλυφικά , χρονολογούνται στο 3000 π.Χ. Τα σύμβολα των ιερογλυφικών ήταν υπερβολικά πολύπλοκα για την καταγραφή των συναλλαγών εκείνης της εποχής. Έτσι, παράλληλα με αυτά, αναπτύχθηκε για καθημερινή χρήση η ιερατική γραφή, που ήταν μία συλλογή συμβόλων, τα οποία ήταν εύκολα τόσο στο γράψιμο όσο και στην ανάγνωση. Τον 17ο αιώνα αναθερμάνθηκε το ενδιαφέρον για την αποκρυπτογράφηση των ιερογλυφικών, έτσι το 1652 ο Γερμανός ιερέας Α. Κίρχερ, εξέδωσε ένα λεξικό ερμηνείας τους, με τίτλο «Oedipous Aegyptiakus». Με βάση αυτό, προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει τις αιγυπτιακές γραφές, αλλά η προσπάθεια του αυτή ήταν κατά γενική ομολογία αποτυχημένη. Για παράδειγμα, το όνομα του Φαραώ Απρίη, το ερμήνευσε ως «τα ευεργετήματα του θεϊκού Οσίριδα εξασφαλίζονται μέσω των ιερών τελετών της αλυσσίδας των πνευμάτων, ώστε να επιδαψιλευθούν τα δώρα του Νείλου». Παρ όλα αυτά, η προσπάθεια του άνοιξε τον δρόμο προς την σωστή ερμηνεία των ιερογλυφικών, που προχώρησε χάρη στην ανακάλυψη της «Στήλης της Ροζέτας». Ήταν μια πέτρινη στήλη που βρήκαν τα στρατεύματα του Ναπολέοντα στην Αίγυπτο και είχε χαραγμένο πάνω της το ίδιο κείμενο, τρεις φορές. Μια στα ιερογλυφικά, μια στα ελληνικά και μια στα ιερατικά. Δύο μεγάλοι αποκρυπτογράφοι της εποχής, ο Γιάνγκ και ο Σαμπολιόν, μοιράστηκαν την δόξα της ερμηνείας τους. Οι προϊστορικοί πληθυσμοί χρησιμοποίησαν τρεις γραφές, μέχρι να επινοήσουν αλφάβητο, γύρω στο 850 π.Χ. Χρονολογικά, οι γραφές αυτές κατατάσσονται ως εξής *3000 1600 π.Χ. : Εικονογραφική (Ιερογλυφική) γραφή *1850 1450 π.Χ.: Γραμμική Γραφή Α *1450 1200 π.Χ.: Γραμμική Γραφή Β Η Κρητική εικονογραφική (ή ιερογλυφική) γραφή, δεν μας έχει αποκαλύψει τον κώδικα της, γνωρίζουμε ωστόσο ότι δεν πρόκειται για γραφή που χρησιμοποιεί εικόνες ως σημεία, αλλά για φωνητική γραφή, η οποία εξαντλείται σε περίπου διακόσιους σφραγιδόλιθους και συνυπήρχε με την γραμμική γραφή Α, τόσο χρονικά όσο και τοπικά, όπως προκύπτει από τις ανασκαφές στο ανάκτορο Μαλίων της Κρήτης. Εμφανίζεται στο Δίσκο της Φαιστού Σχήμα (2.2), που ανακαλύφθηκε το 1908, στην νότια Κρήτη. Πρόκειται για μια κυκλική πινακίδα, που χρονολογείται γύρω στο 1700 π.Χ. και φέρει γραφή με την μορφή δύο σπειρών. Τα σύμβολα δεν είναι χειροποίητα, αλλά έχουν χαραχθεί με την βοήθεια μίας ποικιλίας σφραγίδων, καθιστώντας τον Δίσκο ως το αρχαιότερο δείγμα στοιχειοθεσίας. Δεν υπάρχει άλλο ανάλογο εύρημα, έτσι η αποκρυπτογράφηση στηρίζεται σε πολύ περιορισμένες πληροφορίες. Μέχρι σήμερα, δεν έχει αποκρυπτογραφηθεί και παραμένει η πιο μυστηριώδης αρχαία ευρωπαϊκή γραφή. thumb|400px|Σχήμα 2.2 Ο Δίσκος της Φαιστού Οι πρώτες επιγραφές με Γραμμική γραφή, ανακαλύφθηκαν από τον Sir Arthur Evans, το μεγάλο Άγγλο αρχαιολόγο, που άνεσκαψε συστηματικά την Κνωσό το 1900. Ο ίδιος, ονόμασε αυτή τη γραφή γραμμική, επειδή τα γράμματα της είναι γραμμές (ένα γραμμικό σχήμα) και όχι σφήνες, όπως στην σφηνοειδή γραφή ή εικόνες όντων, όπως στην αιγυπτιακή ιερατική. Η γραμμική γραφή Α είναι μάλλον η γραφή των Μινωιτών (από το μυθικό Μίνωα, βασιλέα της Κνωσού), των κατοίκων της αρχαίας Κρήτης και από αυτή ίσως να προήλθε το σημερινό ελληνικό αλφάβητο. Τα γράμματα της γραμμικής γραφής χαράζονταν με αιχμηρό αντικείμενο πάνω σε πήλινες πλάκες, οι οποίες κατόπιν ξεραίνονταν σε φούρνους. Οι περισσότερες από τις επιγραφές με Γραμμική γραφή Α (περίπου 1500) είναι λογιστικές και περιέχουν εικόνες ή συντομογραφίες των εμπορεύσιμων προϊόντων και αριθμούς για υπόδειξη της ποσότητας ή οφειλής. Ο Έβανς κατέγραψε 135 σύμβολα της. Χρησιμοποιήθηκε κυρίως στην Κρήτη, αν και ορισμένα πρόσφατα ευρήματα καταδεικνύουν ότι μπορεί να αποτέλεσε μέσο γραφής και αλλού, αφού επιγραφές με Γραμμική Α έχουν βρεθεί στην Κνωσό και Φαιστό της Κρήτης, αλλά και στη Μήλο και Θήρα. Πλάκες με επιγραφές σε γραμμική Α, εκτίθενται στο Μουσείο Ηρακλείου. Παρά την πρόοδο που έχει σημειωθεί, η γραμμική γραφή Α δεν έχει αποκρυπτογραφηθεί ακόμη. Ο Evans έδωσε και την ονομασία στην Γραμμική Γραφή Β, επειδή αναγνώρισε ότι πρόκειται για συγγενική γραφή με την γραμμική Α, πιο πρόσφατη ωστόσο και εξελιγμένη. Με βάση όσα γνωρίζουμε σήμερα, η γραφή αυτή υιοθετήθηκε αποκλειστικά για λογιστικούς σκοπούς. Πινακίδες χαραγμένες με την γραμμική γραφή Β, βρέθηκαν στην Κνωσό, στα Χανιά αλλά και στην Πύλο, Μηκύνες, Θήβα και Τίρυνθα. Σήμερα, αποτελούν ένα σύνολο 10.000 τεμαχίων. Τα σχήματα των πινακίδων της γραφής αυτής, ποικίλουν, επικρατούν όμως οι φυλλοειδείς και «σελιδόσχημες», οι οποίες διαφέρουν ως προς τις διαστάσεις, ανάλογα με τις προτιμήσεις του κάθε γραφέα. Έπλαθαν πηλό σε σχήμα κυλίνδρου, τον τοποθετούσαν σε λεία επιφάνεια και την πίεζαν, μέχρι να γίνει επίπεδη, επιμήκης και συμπαγής πινακίδα, σαφώς διαφοροποιημένη σε δύο επιφάνειες: μία επίπεδη λειασμένη, που επρόκειτο να αποτελέσει την κύρια γραφική επιφάνεια και μία κυρτή, που συνήθως έμενε άγραφη. Πολλές φορές, όταν τα κείμενα απαιτούσαν περισσότερες από μία πινακίδες, έχουμε τις αποκαλούμενες «ομάδες» ή «πολύπτυχα» πινακίδων, οι οποίες εμφανίζουν κοινά χαρακτηριστικά και ως προς την αποξήρανση και το μίγμα του πηλού και κυρίως, ως προς το γραφικό χαρακτήρα του ίδιου του γραφέα. Τα πολύπτυχα αυτά, φυλάσσονταν σε αρχειοφυλακεία και ταξινομούνταν κατά θέματα σε ξύλινα κιβώτια. Για να γνωρίζει ο ενδιαφερόμενος το περιεχόμενο των καλαθιών, κυρίως, χρησιμοποιούσαν ετικέτες: ένα σφαιρίδιο πηλού, εντυπωμένο στην πρόσθια πλευρά, στο οποίο καταγράφονταν συνοπτικές πληροφορίες. Συστηματικά, με την γραφή αυτή, με την οποία είχε πραγματικό πάθος, ασχολήθηκε ο Άγγλος αρχιτέκτονας και ερασιτέχνης αρχαιολόγος Μ. Βέντρις. Ήταν ο πρώτος που κατάλαβε, ότι επρόκειτο για κάποιο είδος ελληνικής γραφής αλλά η άποψη του αυτή δεν έγινε δεκτή αρχικά, από τους ειδικούς. Στην συνέχεια όμως, αρκετοί προσχώρησαν στην άποψη του. Ένας από αυτούς ήταν ο κρυπταναλυτής Τζον Τσάντγουικ, ο οποίος, στη διάρκεια του πολέμου είχε εργασθεί στην ανάλυση της γερμανικής κρυπτομηχανής Enigma. Προσπάθησε να μεταφέρει την πείρα του στην κρυπτανάλυση της Γραμμικής Β, αλλά χωρίς επιτυχία μέχρι τότε. Όμως, ο συνδυασμός των δύο επιστημόνων, έφερε το πολυπόθητο αποτέλεσμα. Το 1953 κατέγραψαν τα συμπεράσματα τους στο μνημειώδες έργο «Μαρτυρίες για την ελληνική διάλεκτο στα μυκηναϊκά αρχεία», που έγινε το πιο διάσημο άρθρο κρυπτανάλυσης. Η αποκρυπτογράφηση της Γραμμικής Β, απέδειξε ότι επρόκειτο για ελληνική γλώσσα, ότι οι Μινωίτες της Κρήτης μιλούσαν ελληνικά και ότι η δεσπόζουσα δύναμη εκείνη την εποχή ήταν οι Μυκήνες. Η αποκρυπτογράφηση της Γραμμικής Β θεωρήθηκε επίτευγμα, ανάλογο της κατάκτησης του Έβερεστ, που συνέβη την ίδια ακριβώς εποχή. Για αυτό και έγινε γνωστή σαν το «Έβερεστ της Ελληνικής αρχαιολογίας». Δεύτερη Περίοδος Κρυπτογραφίας (1900 μ.Χ. – 1950 μ.Χ.) Η δεύτερη περίοδος της κρυπτογραφίας όπως προαναφέρθηκε τοποθετείται στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα και φτάνει μέχρι το 1950. Καλύπτει, επομένως, τους δύο παγκόσμιους πολέμους, εξαιτίας των οποίων (λόγω της εξαιρετικά μεγάλης ανάγκης που υπήρξε για ασφάλεια κατά την μετάδοση ζωτικών πληροφοριών μεταξύ των στρατευμάτων των χωρών) αναπτύχθηκε η κρυπτογραφία τόσο όσο δεν είχε αναπτυχθεί τα προηγούμενα 3000 έτη. Τα κρυπτοσυστήματα αυτής της περιόδου αρχίζουν να γίνονται πολύπλοκα, και να αποτελούνται από μηχανικές και ηλεκτρομηχανικές κατασκευές, οι οποίες ονομάζονται «κρυπτομηχανές». Η κρυπτανάλυση τους, απαιτεί μεγάλο αριθμό προσωπικού, το οποίο εργαζόταν επί μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα ενώ ταυτόχρονα γίνεται εξαιρετικά αισθητή η ανάγκη για μεγάλη υπολογιστική ισχύ. Παρά την πολυπλοκότητα που αποκτούν τα συστήματα κρυπτογράφησης κατά την διάρκεια αυτής της περιόδου η κρυπτανάλυση τους είναι συνήθως επιτυχημένη.Οι Γερμανοί έκαναν εκτενή χρήση (σε διάφορες παραλλαγές) ενός συστήματος γνωστού ως Enigma Σχήμα(2.3). Ο Marian Rejewski, στην Πολωνία, επιτέθηκε και παραβίασε την πρώτη μορφή του γερμανικού στρατιωτικού συστήματος Enigma (μια ηλεκτρομηχανική κρυπτογραφική μηχανή) χρησιμοποιώντας θεωρητικά μαθηματικά το 1932. Ήταν η μεγαλύτερη σημαντική ανακάλυψη στην κρυπτολογική ανάλυση της χιλιετίας. Οι Πολωνοί συνέχισαν να παραβιάζουν τα μηνύματα που βασιζόταν στην κρυπτογράφηση με τον Enigma μέχρι το 1939. Τότε, ο γερμανικός στρατός έκανε κάποιες αλλαγές και οι Πολωνοί δεν μπόρεσαν να ακολουθήσουν γιατί η παραβίαση απαιτούσε περισσότερους πόρους από όσους μπορούσαν να διαθέσουν. Έτσι, εκείνο το καλοκαίρι μεταβίβασαν τη γνώση τους, μαζί με μερικές μηχανές που είχαν κατασκευάσει, στους Βρετανούς και τους Γάλλους. Ακόμη και ο Rejewski και οι μαθηματικοί και κρυπτογράφοι του, από τον Biuro Szyfrow, κατέληξαν με τους Βρετανούς και τους Γάλλους μετά από αυτή την εξέλιξη. Η εργασία αυτή, συνεχίστηκε από τον Alan Turing, τον Gordon Welchman, και από πολλούς άλλους στο Bletchley Park και οδήγησε σε συνεχείς παραβιάσεις των διαφόρων παραλλαγών του Enigma. Οι κρυπτογράφοι του αμερικανικού ναυτικού (σε συνεργασία με Βρετανούς και Ολλανδούς κρυπτογράφους μετά από το 1940) έσπασαν αρκετά κρυπτό-συστήματα του Ιαπωνικού ναυτικού. Το σπάσιμο ενός από αυτά, του JN-25, οδήγησε στην αμερικανική νίκη στην μάχη του Midway. Το Ιαπωνικό υπουργείο εξωτερικών χρησιμοποίησε ένα τοπικά αναπτυγμένο κρυπτογραφικό σύστημα, (που καλείται Purple), και χρησιμοποίησε επίσης διάφορες παρόμοιες μηχανές για τις συνδέσεις μερικών ιαπωνικών πρεσβειών. Μία από αυτές αποκαλέστηκε ως "Μηχανή-Μ" από τις ΗΠΑ, ενώ μια άλλη αναφέρθηκε ως «Red» (Κόκκινη). Μια ομάδα του αμερικανικού στρατού, η αποκαλούμενη SIS, κατάφερε να σπάσει το ασφαλέστερο ιαπωνικό διπλωματικό σύστημα κρυπτογράφησης (μια ηλεκτρομηχανική μηχανή αποκαλούμενη Purple από τους Αμερικανούς) πριν καν ακόμη αρχίσει ο δεύτερος παγκόσμιος πόλεμος. Οι Αμερικανοί αναφέρονται στο αποτέλεσμα της κρυπτανάλυσης, ειδικότερα της μηχανής Purple, αποκαλώντας το ως Magic (Μαγεία). Οι συμμαχικές κρυπτό-μηχανές που χρησιμοποιήθηκαν στον δεύτερο παγκόσμιο πόλεμο περιλάμβαναν το βρετανικό TypeX και το αμερικανικό SIGABA (Σχήμα 2.4) και τα δύο ήταν ηλεκτρομηχανικά σχέδια παρόμοια στο πνεύμα με το Enigma, εν τούτοις με σημαντικές βελτιώσεις. Κανένα δεν έγινε γνωστό ότι παραβιάστηκε κατά τη διάρκεια του πολέμου. Τα στρατεύματα στο πεδίο μάχης χρησιμοποίησαν το M-209 και τη λιγότερη ασφαλή οικογένεια κρυπτό-μηχανών M-94. Οι Βρετανοί πράκτορες SOE χρησιμοποίησαν αρχικά ένα τύπο κρυπτογραφίας που βασιζόταν σε ποιήματα (τα απομνημονευμένα ποιήματα ήταν τα κλειδιά). Οι Πολωνοί είχαν προετοιμαστεί για την εμπόλεμη περίοδο κατασκευάζοντας την κρυπτό-μηχανή LCD Lacida, η οποία κρατήθηκε μυστική ακόμη και από τον Rejewski. Όταν τον Ιούλιο του 1941 ελέγχθηκε από τον Rejewski η ασφάλειά της, του πήρε ακριβώς μερικές ώρες για να την σπάσει και έτσι αναγκάστηκαν να την αλλάξουν βιαστικά. Τα μηνύματα που εστάλησαν με Lacida δεν ήταν, εντούτοις, συγκρίσιμα με αυτά του Αίνιγμα, αλλά η παρεμπόδιση θα μπορούσε να έχει σημάνει το τέλος της κρίσιμης κρυπταναλυτικής Πολωνικής προσπάθειας. Τρίτη Περίοδος Κρυπτογραφίας (1950 μ.Χ. - Σήμερα) Αυτή η περίοδος χαρακτηρίζεται από την έξαρση της ανάπτυξης στους επιστημονικούς κλάδους των μαθηματικών, της μικροηλεκτρονικής και των υπολογιστικών συστημάτων. Η εποχή της σύγχρονης κρυπτογραφίας αρχίζει ουσιαστικά με τον Claude Shannon, αναμφισβήτητα ο πατέρας των μαθηματικών συστημάτων κρυπτογραφίας. Το 1949 δημοσίευσε το έγγραφο «Θεωρία επικοινωνίας των συστημάτων μυστικότητας» (Communication Theory of Secrecy Systems) στο τεχνικό περιοδικό Bell System και λίγο αργότερα στο βιβλίο του, «Μαθηματική Θεωρία της Επικοινωνίας» (Mathematical Theory of Communication), μαζί με τον Warren Weaver. Αυτά, εκτός από τις άλλες εργασίες του επάνω στην θεωρία δεδομένων και επικοινωνίας καθιέρωσε μια στερεά θεωρητική βάση για την κρυπτογραφία και την κρυπτανάλυση. Εκείνη την εποχή η κρυπτογραφία εξαφανίζεται και φυλάσσεται από τις μυστικές υπηρεσίες κυβερνητικών επικοινωνιών όπως η NSA. Πολύ λίγες εξελίξεις δημοσιοποιήθηκαν ξανά μέχρι τα μέσα της δεκαετίας του '70, όταν όλα άλλαξαν. Στα μέσα της δεκαετίας του '70 έγιναν δύο σημαντικές δημόσιες (δηλ. μη-μυστικές) πρόοδοι. Πρώτα ήταν η δημοσίευση του σχεδίου προτύπου κρυπτογράφησης DES (Data Encryption Standard)στον ομοσπονδιακό κατάλογο της Αμερικής στις 17 Μαρτίου 1975. Το προτεινόμενο DES υποβλήθηκε από την ΙΒΜ, στην πρόσκληση του Εθνικού Γραφείου των Προτύπων (τώρα γνωστό ως NIST), σε μια προσπάθεια να αναπτυχθούν ασφαλείς ηλεκτρονικές εγκαταστάσεις επικοινωνίας για επιχειρήσεις όπως τράπεζες και άλλες μεγάλες οικονομικές οργανώσεις. Μετά από τις συμβουλές και την τροποποίηση από την NSA, αυτό το πρότυπο υιοθετήθηκε και δημοσιεύθηκε ως ένα ομοσπονδιακή τυποποιημένο πρότυπο επεξεργασίας πληροφοριών το 1977 (αυτήν την περίοδο αναφέρεται σαν FIPS 46-3). Ο DES ήταν ο πρώτος δημόσια προσιτός αλγόριθμος κρυπτογράφησης που εγκρίνεται από μια εθνική αντιπροσωπεία όπως η NSA. Η απελευθέρωση της προδιαγραφής της από την NBS υποκίνησε μια έκρηξη δημόσιου και ακαδημαϊκού ενδιαφέροντος για τα συστήματα κρυπτογραφίας. Ο DES αντικαταστάθηκε επίσημα από τον AES το 2001 όταν ανήγγειλε ο NIST το FIPS 197. Μετά από έναν ανοικτό διαγωνισμό, ο NIST επέλεξε τον αλγόριθμο Rijndael, που υποβλήθηκε από δύο Φλαμανδούς κρυπτογράφους, για να είναι το AES. Ο DES και οι ασφαλέστερες παραλλαγές του όπως ο 3DES ή TDES χρησιμοποιούνται ακόμα σήμερα, ενσωματωμένος σε πολλά εθνικά και οργανωτικά πρότυπα. Εντούτοις, το βασικό μέγεθος των 56-bit έχει αποδειχθεί ότι είναι ανεπαρκές να αντισταθεί στις επιθέσεις ωμής βίας (μια τέτοια επίθεση πέτυχε να σπάσει τον DES σε 56 ώρες ενώ το άρθρο που αναφέρεται ως το σπάσιμο του DES δημοσιεύτηκε από τον O'Reilly and Associates). Κατά συνέπεια, η χρήση απλής κρυπτογράφησης με τον DES είναι τώρα χωρίς την αμφιβολία επισφαλής για χρήση στα νέα σχέδια των κρυπτογραφικών συστημάτων και μηνύματα που προστατεύονται από τα παλαιότερα κρυπτογραφικά συστήματα που χρησιμοποιούν DES, και όλα τα μηνύματα που έχουν αποσταλεί από το 1976 με την χρήση DES, διατρέχουν επίσης σοβαρό κίνδυνο αποκρυπτογράφησης. Ανεξάρτητα από την έμφυτη ποιότητά του, το βασικό μέγεθος του DES (56-bit) ήταν πιθανά πάρα πολύ μικρό ακόμη και το 1976, πράγμα που είχε επισημάνει ο Whitfield Diffie. Υπήρξε επίσης η υποψία ότι κυβερνητικές οργανώσεις είχαν ακόμα και τότε ικανοποιητική υπολογιστική δύναμη ώστε να σπάσουν μηνύματα που είχαν κρυπτογραφηθεί με τον DES. Είδη Κρυπτοσυστημάτων Τα κρυπτοσυστήματα χωρίζονται σε 2 μεγάλες κατηγορίες: * τα Κλασσικά Κρυπτοσυστήματα και *τα Σύγχρονα Κρυπτοσυστήματα. Επιπροσθέτως, οι κρυπτογραφικοί αλγόριθμοι μπορούν να χωριστούν σε δύο διαφορετικές κατηγορίες με βάση τον τρόπο κρυπτογράφησης των μηνυμάτων: * "Κρυπτογραφικοί Αλγόριθμοι Δέσμης( Block Ciphers), οι οποίοι χωρίζουν το μήνυμα σε κομμάτια και κρυπτογραφούν κάθε ένα από τα κομμάτια αυτά χωριστά. * "Κρυπτογραφικοί Αλγόριθμοι Ροής (Stream Ciphers), οι οποίοι κρυπτογραφούν μία ροή μηνύματος (stream) χωρίς να την διαχωρίζουν σε τμήματα. Συμμετρικά Κρυπτοσυστήματα Συμμετρικό κρυπτοσύστημα είναι το σύστημα εκείνο το οποίο χρησιμοποιεί κατά την διαδικασία της κρυπτογράφησης αποκρυπτογράφησης ένα κοινό κλειδί. Η ασφάλεια αυτών των αλγορίθμων βασίζεται στην μυστικότητα του κλειδιού. Τα συμμετρικά κρυπτοσυστήματα προϋποθέτουν την ανταλλαγή του κλειδιού μέσα από ένα ασφαλές κανάλι επικοινωνίας ή μέσα από την φυσική παρουσία των προσώπων. Αυτό το χαρακτηριστικό καθιστά δύσκολη την επικοινωνία μεταξύ απομακρυσμένων ατόμων. Τα στάδια της επικοινωνίας είναι τα ακόλουθα: #Ο Κώστας ή η Βασιλική αποφασίζει για ένα κλειδί το οποίο το επιλέγει τυχαία μέσα από τον κλειδοχώρο. #Η Βασιλική αποστέλει το κλειδί στον Κώστα μέσα από ένα ασφαλές κανάλι. #Ο Κώστας δημιουργεί ένα μήνυμα όπου τα σύμβολα m ανήκουν στον χώρο των μηνυμάτων. #Κρυπτογραφεί το μήνυμα με το κλειδί που έλαβε από την Βασιλική και η παραγόμενη κρυπτοσυμβολοσειρά αποστέλεται. #Η Βασιλική λαμβάνει την κρυπτοσυμβολοσειρά και στην συνέχεια με το ίδιο κλειδί την αποκρυπτογραφεί και η έξοδος που παράγεται είναι το μήνυμα. Παράδειγμα κρυπτογράφησης Έχουμε το αρχικό 'μ'ήνυμα, (ένα σύνολο δυαδικών ψηφίων (bits) {μi, όπου i = 1, 2, …, n}), και το 'κ'λειδί γνωστό σε αποστολέα και παραλήπτη, (ένα άλλο σύνολο δυαδικών ψηφίων {κi, όπου i = 1, 2, …, n}). Αν δημιουργήσουμε τον 'γ'ρίφο που θα αποσταλεί, (ένα σύνολο δυαδικών ψηφίων γi, που να ικανοποιούν την σχέση {γi = μi \oplus κi, όπου i = 1, 2, …, n}), τότε θα ισχύει επίσης ότι {μi = γi \oplus κi, όπου i = 1, 2, …, n} και ο παραλήπτης του γρίφου με χρήση του κλειδιού θα αναδημιουργήσει το μήνυμα. Μηνύματα μεγάλου μήκους μπορούν να κρυπτογραφούνται σε ομάδες των n δυαδικών ψηφίων. Το σύμβολο \oplus συμβολίζει την πράξη ''αποκλειστικό Ή (XOR) που περιγράφεται στο άρθρο Λογικές συναρτήσεις. Ασύμμετρα κρυπτοσυστήματα Το ασύμμετρο κρυπτοσύστημα ή κρυπτοσύστημα δημοσίου κλειδιού δημιουργήθηκε για να καλύψει την αδυναμία μεταφοράς κλειδιών που παρουσίαζαν τα συμμετρικά συστήματα. Χαρακτηριστικό του είναι ότι έχει δυο είδη κλειδιών ένα ιδιωτικό και ένα δημόσιο. Το δημόσιο είναι διαθέσιμο σε όλους ενώ το ιδιωτικό είναι μυστικό. Η βασική σχέση μεταξύ τους είναι : ό,τι κρυπτογραφεί το ένα, μπορεί να το αποκρυπτογραφήσει μόνο το άλλο (Σχ 1.4). Τα στάδια της επικοινωνίας του σχήματος 1.4 είναι τα ακόλουθα: #Η γεννήτρια κλειδιών του Κώστα παράγει 2 ζεύγη κλειδιών, #Η γεννήτρια κλειδιών της Βασιλικής παράγει 2 ζεύγη κλειδιών #Η Βασιλική και ο Κώστας ανταλλάσσουν τα δημόσια ζεύγη #Ο Κώστας δημιουργεί ένα μήνυμα όπου τα σύμβολα m ανήκουν στον χώρο των μηνυμάτων. #Κρυπτογραφεί το μήνυμα με το δημόσιο κλειδί της Βασιλικής και η παραγόμενη κρυπτοσυμβολοσειρά αποστέλεται #Η Βασιλική λαμβάνει την κρυπτοσυμβολοσειρά και στην συνέχεια με το ιδιωτικό της κλειδί την αποκρυπτογραφεί και η έξοδος που παράγεται είναι το μήνυμα. center|thumb|600 px|Σχήμα 1.4 Μοντέλο Ασύμμετρου Κρυπτοσυστήματος Εφαρμογές κρυπτογραφίας Η εξέλιξη της χρησιμοποίησης της κρυπτογραφίας ολοένα αυξάνεται καθιστώντας πλέον αξιόπιστη την μεταφορά της πληροφορίας για διάφορους λειτουργικούς σκοπούς #Ασφάλεια συναλλαγών σε τράπεζες δίκτυα - ΑΤΜ #Κινητή τηλεφωνία (ΤΕΤΡΑ-ΤΕΤΡΑΠΟΛ-GSM) #Σταθερή τηλεφωνία (cryptophones) #Διασφάλιση Εταιρικών πληροφοριών #Στρατιωτικά δίκτυα (Τακτικά συστήματα επικοινωνιών μάχης) #Διπλωματικά δίκτυα (Τηλεγραφήματα) #Ηλεκτρονικές επιχειρήσεις (πιστωτικές κάρτες, πληρωμές) #Ηλεκτρονική ψηφοφορία #Ηλεκτρονική δημοπρασία #Ηλεκτρονικό γραμματοκιβώτιο #Συστήματα συναγερμών #Συστήματα βιομετρικής αναγνώρισης #Έξυπνες κάρτες #Ιδιωτικά δίκτυα (VPN) #Word Wide Web #Δορυφορικές εφαρμογές (δορυφορική τηλεόραση) #Ασύρματα δίκτυα (Hipperlan, bluetooth, 802.11x) #Συστήματα ιατρικών δεδομένων και άλλων βάσεων δεδομένων #Τηλεσυνδιάσκεψη - Τηλεφωνία μέσω διαδικτύου (VOIP) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κρυπτογράφηση *Αποκρυπτογράφηση *αλγόριθμος Βιβλιογραφία * Bruce Schneier, Applied Cryptography, 2nd edition, Wiley, 758, 1996 δείγματα του βιβλίου. ** [http://www.cryptogram.gr/index.php Το κρυπτόγραμμα του Bruce Schneier στα ελληνικά]. * A. J. Menezes, P. C. van Oorschot, and S. A. Vanstone, Handbook of Applied Cryptography, CRC Press, 780, 1996. * Douglas R. Stinson, Cryptography: Theory and Practice (Discrete Mathematics and Its Applications), 1st edition, CRC Press, 434, 1995. * Wenbo Mao, Modern Cryptography: Theory and Practice, 1st edition, Prentice Hall PTR, 740, 2003. * William Stallings, Cryptography and Network Security: Principles and Practice, 2nd Edition, Prentice Hall, 569, 1998. * Henk C.A. van Tilborg, Fundamentals of Cryptology : A Professional Reference and Interactive Tutorial, 1 edition, Springer, 512, 1999. * David Kahn, The Codebreakers: The Comprehensive History of Secret Communication from Ancient Times to the Internet, Scribner, 1200, 1996. * Simon Singh, Κώδικες και Μυστικά, Τραυλός, 606, 2001, ISBN 960-7990-42-0 * Β.Α. Κάτος - Γ.Χ. Στεφανίδης, Τεχνικές Κρυπτογραφίας & Κρυπτανάλυσης, ΖΥΓΟΣ, 396, 2003. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * International Association for Cryptologic Research * [http://www.simonsingh.com/Code_Book_Download.html The Code Book on CD-ROM, Simon Singh] * [http://www.cacr.math.uwaterloo.ca/hac/index.html Δωρεάν Βιβλίο, Handbook of Applied Cryptography] Category: Επιστήμες Category: Κρυπτολογία